


What do you mean.

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, lena’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: “What do you mean you want to Celebrate Lena’s birthday without Celebrating her birthday?” Alex said with her voice laced with amusement and Confusion. Well she can’t help but be amused at her sister’s antic





	What do you mean.

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

“What do you mean you want to Celebrate Lena’s birthday without Celebrating her birthday?” Alex said with her voice laced with amusement and Confusion. Well she can’t help but be amused at her sister’s antic

“AlexxxX! It’s her birthday and she doesn’t Celebrate her birthday! I have to celebrate her birthday with her! Maybe not in a Celebratory type but still!! Birthday!! Lena!! Happy!!!” Kara whined like a toddler

Alex looked at her sister weighing if she should help her or not. If she’s being serious or not. But the determination she’s seeing on kara’s eyes says otherwise there is no way her sister is letting Lena Luthor sulk and mope for her birthday. not that she knows Lena ever mope or sulk. It doesn’t seem to be in the Luthor’s vocabulary. 

 

“Okay. But let me call Sam, I am of no use to these things either” 

Kara beamed and squealed and toppled over her coffee table just to hug Her. 

“ You’re the best sister in the world!! And I’ve been in so many.” Kara said clapping her hands

“ I’m your only sister you dork, now get your ass up and stop moping” Alex Laughed 

***

I want Lena to have a nice day. She deserves the world and the world doesn’t deserve her. Plus! I only knew it’ll be her birthday this year because I was totally clueless last year. 

And she said *’kara It’s okay it’s not like I celebrate my birthday anyways’* see! Birthdays are supposed to be happy! Not sad! Lena deserves to be happy. 

 

Kara spent her day trying to figure out what to do for Lena’s birthday without celebrating it. Don’t get her wrong she loves lena to death but she’s not sure if she wants to cross that Line and Celebrate her birthday when Lena clearly said she doesn’t want to. 

Staring at her computer at Catco didn’t help she doesn’t have any idea and it’s making her anxious and restless. ‘What if she gets mad at me?!’ With that a scandalous gasp escaped her lips. 

“I see you’ve been very busy Ms.Danvers” 

Well that’s true she’s been very busy spacing out she didn’t noticed Lena standing and leaning at her office door. Lena.... LENA!!! 

“Oh..H-hey! Le..Lena!! What are you doing here? I mean not that I don’t want you here but... okay I’m rambling” Lena Giggled and it’s music to Kara’s ears it’s been the most precious perks of being Lena’s Friend. Hearing her Laugh, Seeing her Smile, Seeing her lose control and composure. All the things that are Granted for her to see and only her to see. With that thought kara’s heart melted nobody have seen Lena wear Old pullovers and sweatpants!! That’s a Privilege she treasures so much. That if you ask her if Luthor money makes it fun to be a luthor friend she’d beg to differ... Getting to know Lena makes it fun to be a Luthor friend and the world is missing out. 

“I just dropped by to check on how Catco is doing. And My Ace Reporter seemed so Hard working I might say” Lena Said and smirked. That Kind of smirk that will make you fall on your knees and Worship her Kryptonian or not.

 

“ I- Well I’ve been searching for a Great piece to write. y-you know same old stuff Reporters do?” She sound so unsure of her answer and Kara face palmed. 

Lena looked at her skeptically but did not say anything “ If you say so... I’ll leave you to it then.” And with that she retreated the office with her hips swaying deliciously for kara’s liking. 

 

***

Kara is meeting with Alex and Sam at her Apartment later and she’s still stuck in Catco with snapper yelling at her. As usual. 

Kara Grunted and Banged her head on her desk hard enough to leave a small crack. 

 

‘Guess I shouldn’t have done that’ 

 

She swirled in her seat and swirled and Swirled until she got an Idea. 

 

“AHA!!!!” 

Kara: Alex! I knew one bit what to do for Lena for her birthday! 

Kara: But I still need Sam’s help!

 

Kara: And well Yours too... I guess? 

 

Alex: Wow Thank you for Including me. 

 

Kara: You are welcome sister! : ) 

 

Knowing too much how she would ramble. She took out a pencil and a paper and started writing the exact words to say to Lena. 

Report forgotten at her desktop. Pushing back the thoughts of food so she can write the perfect speech for Lena.... 

 

‘Oh wait nOpE she’ll eat and then get back to writing,That’s a better Idea.’

 

Not trusting herself to just say the words out of her mouth she started Memorizing everything... not that she’s not aware she’d ramble anyways but if things go sideways at least she has a paper for reference. 

 

She came home late that day. Knowing Alex and Sam is already inside of her apartment if not for her super hearing of course. 

“Hey Sam! Hey Alex.” Kara Greeted the pair. 

Sam comfortably sitting on her couch while Alex devours her food. Her... Kara’s...Food!. 

Alex Squeaked and Immediately placed her—Kara’s food back on her fridge. Knowing kara is likely to melt her face by just laying a finger on Kara’s food. 

“So Alex told me your plan...and It’s not really a plan” Sam Said 

Kara’s brow furrows making her crinkle appear. 

“What do you mean?” 

Sam Giggled “ When is Celebrating a birthday in a Not Celebratory way a plan?” 

Oh. 

“So what do you suggest then Ms.Arias?” She said and padded through her living room to sit beside Sam while Alex sat on the armrest 

 

“ I can’t assure you that Lena would be happy with this plan of yours but seeing that you really love her to go through such lengths I’m willing to be your henchman” Sam smiled knowingly. 

 

“Wha...Of course I love Lena! We’re best friends!” Kara Laughed Nervously. 

“Yea sure” Alex Grinned like an Idiot. 

‘Do they know something that I don’t?’ Kara shrugged her shoulders. Surely best of friends want to celebrate each other’ birthdays. Right?? Right.. 

When Sam Told her to simply order in all of Lena’s favorite and invite her for dinner Kara Immediately agreed to the plan knowing Lena wouldn’t want to go out as well for her birthday that seems just about the right thing to do. Forgoing the usual birthday cake. They’ve all settled on her favorite Choc-mint-chip ice cream.  
And Sam gave her all the contact lists of Lena’s Favorite Restaurants! All over the world for Her insistence of course nothing Supergirl Can’t do. 

 

Everything for Lena....

 

***

*LENA’S BIRTHDAY*

 

Kara is beyond Nervous! She is pacing back and forth around the world getting all of Lena’s Favorite. She flew to Paris to get her favorite pastries and chocolates. Flew to Japan to get her favorite sushi. Let’s just say she flew everywhere because she want to spoil Lena rotten for this day. It’s not like it’s her birthday everyday. 

She did everything on her own that morning Moving things around her apartment until she’s satisfied with everything. 

Until Sam Texted her. 

Sam: Lena didn’t come in today, she’s probably at her apartment moping. 

Kara: I can’t show up this early! I’m still preparing sam! Please check up on her? : ( 

Sam: Will do! I mean she might just shoo me away once she sees I’m not the person she’s expecting... ;) 

 

Kara: What do you mean? What’s the wink-y face? : ) 

Sam: Nvm. I’ll text you some updates l8tr. 

 

It’s all done. Kara had everything in place and is just double checking. 

 

Candles? Check!  
Favorite foods? Check!  
Favorite wine? Check!  
Flowers? Check!  
Everything settled? Check!  
Speech? Check! 

 

5:00 Pm. 

Sam: I’m right she shooed me away! That Little—skshfhsja

Kara: I’m almost done. I’ll swing by her loft like spideyyy. Don’t worry : ) 

Sam: Alex said you’re such a dork. Goodluck! 

Kara:Thank you sam! For the help. Tell Alex she stinks! 

Sam:She said she’ll Put holes on your girlfriend if you haven’t made her yours by the end of the night! 

Kara: WhaT?! She can’t put Holes on Lena!! That’s very mean! And she’s not my Girlfriend? 

Sam: She’s joking! Go get the girl! I mean Go pick up Lena! 

 

Kara showered. The Longest shower she ever took and she have super speed might I add. She picked the most Decent outfit for this day. She let her hair in a half up-do and let her wavy curls flow freely from her shoulders.  
This is it! She had borrowed A DEO issued Car to pick Lena up. It’s not like she can fly her home. No...

 

She’s at Lena’s apartment’ building. In front of kara is Lena’ doorman Frederick. Who she can tell grew fond of her ever since she came by Lena’ apartment. 

“Hi! Frederick! I know Lena might’ve told you to shoo everyone away today but uhMMm I’m here to make her feel better! And oh! This is for you!”  
Handing him a paper bag full of treats... 

 

“I’m not bribing you I swear!” 

The doorman laughed and let her in... stepping in on Lena’s private Elevator she grew restless once the elevator ascend her palms feels so sweaty and she never sweat! 

 

‘Get a Grip Danvers! This is all for Lena!’ 

The penthouse dinged and Kara could feel like she’s about to throw up. 

 

‘KNOCK,KNOCK’ 

She decided to knock as soon as she set half a foot away from Lena’s door. 

“Lena! It’s me! Kara! Kara Danvers!” She heard the tiniest movement inside. Sure enough that if it wasn’t for her super hearing she’d miss it. 

“Lena! I know you’re in there! And I’m not quoting frozen on you but please let me in!” Kara almost laughed at her joke but decided against it. 

 

‘Now is not the time to be a dork kara’ she reminded herself

‘Click’ 

Lena opened her door enough just to see kara standing on the other side of it. 

“Kara? What are you—what are you doing here?”  
Voice hoarse and broken kara heard it all. The emotions that laced lena’s words. 

“I’m here to pick you up. I’ve.. I might’ve set up a dinner for just the two of us?” 

Lena looked at her once more before opening the door to let kara in. 

“Where?” Lena asked in a small voice. 

“My apartment. I got the feeling you wouldn’t want a night out tonite so yea...” 

 

***

 

Of course She’ll come... When had she have the guts to tell kara no?  
Kara told her to dress casual and so She did. Lena put on a pair of nice Pants and a Black v-neck and since it’s a cold night She wore a red leather jacket to finish her outfit, her hair in a nice bun. Just the way Kara liked it. 

 

Might as well tell you people that Lena have been crushing on her best friend since God knows when. And she might’ve accepted the fact that her feelings would never be reciprocated by the said blonde. It hurt so damn much but It’s better than not having kara in her life at all. 

“You have a Car?” Is the first thing she asked Kara when they went down her building. She have never seen kara drive a Car or in one in general. 

“Oh...it’s..Alex’s I borrowed her Car?” 

“Does she not drive her bike?” Alex have a bike. That bike she Lena Luthor dreamed of driving but a Luthor apparently cannot be seen driving such things. 

 

“She-she does! It’s just this is her vehicle too!” Kara laughed Nervously and obviously lying. But Lena knew better than to press on it. 

 

Kara opened the door for her before getting to the driver’s seat. This would be the first time she’d ever see the blonde drive. 

 

“Kara, do you know how to drive?” I asked her still skeptical about letting her do so. 

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t have been here if I didn’t drove using this car!” Kara looked at her dejectedly that she stifled a laugh. 

 

“You can’t blame me! Ms ‘ I flew here on a bus’ Danvers.” The Disbelief and Horror on Kara’s face made Lena’s heart flutter and made her Laugh a’loud 

 

“You’re never letting that go will you?” 

 

“Never!” And they laughed in unison

 

 

Kara Nervously led lena to her apartment door and slowly opened the door and let lena take in everything. 

The Table is set to perfection Much to Lena’s delight Plumerias are littered everywhere her eyes set upon. 

The Candles are placed and waiting to be lit a bottle of her favorite wine which she wonders how kara laid hands on were placed on a bucket full of ice. 

“Lena? Let’s get you Inside” kara asked and held her hand leading her inside. 

“Kara... this is.. too much I—” tears are threatening to spill. Doing her best to stop it and with glassy eyes she looked right into kara’s. 

“Oh Lena. It’s not. You deserve the world and this?...this is just nothing of all the things you did for me... “ 

She locked eyes with kara. Expressing the words she cannot say.

Kara looking so lost as worry filled her eyes deeming she did something to upset Her. Made It more impossible for Lena to stop her tears. 

 

“Lena...you can cry.. it’s just me. It’s okay to cry” 

With that she couldn’t hold it anymore. She let her tears kiss her cheeks as she quietly sob to herself. She can’t be breaking down in front of Kara. No she can’t. 

Kara, her lovely Kara held Lena between her arms. And Lena can’t do anything but melt even more to kara’s embrace. 

 

Murmuring sweet nothings to her ear and rubbing small circles on her back Kara did a good job on consoling her. Now she feels pathetic for crying for 10 minutes full 

 

***

It breaks her heart. Seeing Lena so Small and hurt like this but she’s happy. She’s happy it was her that is with Lena with her weakest and saddest days.  
But it’s not the point she did this to make lena happy and so she will. She don’t want to fail lena. No she don’t. 

 

“ kara! Is this from Japan?!” Lena asked her alarmed. Looking horrified at the sushi in front of her. 

“Yes? Well You liked them didn’t you?” She smiled smugly. 

“How did you get them?” Was Lena’s immediate response. 

 

“Eat and I’ll tell you everything after.” 

Their dinner came to an end soon much for kara’s liking.

She looked at her sweaty palms nervously as Lena and Her Walked to her living room and dropped to her couch comfortably. 

 

Lena, her beautiful Lena looking at her expectantly. 

Kara sighed. 

“Lena...I’m not sure if I did the right thing but I wanted to Celebrate your birthday..” 

Not hearing anything from The Brunette Kara continued talking. 

“ I know... I know you said you don’t want to but I wanted to! Birthdays are supposed to be fun! And happy! And I want that for you!” 

She paused and sighed still no reaction from Lena. 

“I... Still have one thing for your birthday tho. A gift...” 

 

“Kara you didn’t have to.” Lena cut her off. 

She smiled softly not having the courage to look at Lena for what she’s about to say. 

“No.I have to... you know what? I have it written in a piece of paper” fishing it out of her pocket. 

“Here? But I memorized it and knows every word with my heart. So if you have objections or have to pee please do it now. I’d be very upset if I get interrupted with my speech “. Kara Joked which earned a Giggle from Lena. 

Lena remained silent giving kara an encouraging look instead. 

A deep breathe in and out “ Here it goes” 

 

“ You’re Lena Luthor. And I know there’s nothing in this world that you can’t have or already have....” 

“I have one—“ 

“No Interrupting!... as I was saying there’s only one thing I know that Only I can give you. Only I can ever think of something that is worthy enough for you . Because I believe so that—that the world doesn’t deserve you Lena... that Includes me—I—I don’t deserve you. No one does. Of all the goodness you have done. No one ever deserved you... I’m not worthy of you Lena... and I’m very privileged that you still chose me. A boring.. a boring Catco reporter who eats like an elephant and ramble like a maniac.” 

Kara Laughed at herself clearly she’s rambling and most of the word she’s saying is not part of her speech anymore. But she continued 

“Lena I’m giving you the truth. The whole me. I may have been lying to you all this time but believe me. It wasn’t because of your last name...I’ve been selfish for not telling you but Lena please Forgive me. I—I trust you with my life that if you ask me to eat a kale salad with you I’d do that in a heartbeat... okay maybe anything but not eating kale.”

A Laugh startled her. Huffing and puffing her cheeks because Lena is now Laughing like a Crazy Brunette. If only she doesn’t love her....

Oh my god!!! She loves lena!!!! 

“LenaI’msupergirl!AndIthinkIloveyou!!” 

Well that does it. Lena stopped laughing. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said! I’m Supergirl and I think I love you!”  
She closed her eyes bracing for the words lena would say. 

 

But instead soft lips crashed into hers. 

‘Lena is kissing me... okay.. OMG LENA IS KISSING ME!!!!’ 

She kissed Lena back as softly as she could cupping lena’s cheeks with one of her hands and the other traveling down lena’s small back. 

Lena pulled away. “Kara! We’re floating!” 

“Oppsss” she smiled sheepishly and placed them back down. 

“ so you mean you did travelled the world for our food tonight?” 

“Yes.. I guess” 

 

“OH MY GOD. YOU DID FLEW ON A BUS!” And Lena let out an earth shuttering laugh that made kara’s heart race. 

“LenaaAaaaaa” she whined. 

 

“And for the record Miss. Danvers—“ 

 

“Zor-El. I’m Kara Zor-El” 

 

“Miss.Zor-El. I think I love you too” 

 

________

It’s still January 3rd.

I hope ya’ll enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed!! : )


End file.
